Only You
by MsHope
Summary: "What do you want?" She asked simply. "You." "That's not one of the..." Her voice weakened. "...options." She added softly. "I'm a rulebreaker, McGonagall, I do what's not allowed." He whispered.
1. In Your Dreams

Hello dearies! After how long, I have come back from the dead!

I hope you enjoy this little thing right here :)

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: In Your Dreams**

" _Shut up, Black!_ "  
"Oh, I know you love me too, Minnie."  
"Stop calling me _that_!"  
She hoped that she could wipe that stupid smirk on his face. He was really getting on her nerves this time.  
"Aww, come on Minnie, just say yes!"  
" _In your dreams!_ " She replied with a huff.  
"Oi, Sirius, leave our captain alone!" James said with a smile playing on his face.  
"You're no fun, Jamesy" Sirius mock pouted.  
"I'm telling you right now, Sirius Black, it's not such a good idea." Lily whispered.  
"Just wait and see, Lily. She will fall for it." He whispered back.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Lily said as they walked to the bleachers.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"McGonagall!" James ran to her after everyone left.  
"Potter. Do you have a concern?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed. Potter did _not_ ask questions.  
"No, I-I- this is embarrasing- I wanted to ask if you could teach me Transfiguration." Her eyebrows shot up. James Potter was a part of the top five in class. What could he _possibly_ not understand?  
"You're the top of the class, McGee. I just need someone to assist me with the parts I don't get. Plus, I heard that you're a registered Animangus, I was wondering if you could lend me some of your books."  
"I'd be delighted to! Just one condition, Potter." She said with a smile on her face.  
"What?"  
" _Tell Black not to convince me to fall in love with him._ "

o0o0o0o0o0o

" _She told me to tell you not to force her to fall in love with you."_ James said hurriedly.  
"I'm sorry, _what?"_  
 _"She_ said that I should tell you that you should stop asking her to fall in love with you." James said slowly.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"What did he ask for, Minerva?" Lily excitedly sat on her friend's bed.  
"He asked me to teach him Transfiguration. I still don't get it though. He's in the top five in the class, Dumbledore is a great teacher and I still don't get what he doesn't get. And, he asked to borrow my animangus books."  
"Then, what did you say?"  
"I said yes, but I gave him a condition."  
"Oh? What was it?" Lily asked, intrigued.  
"I told him to tell Black not to convince me to fall in love with him." Minerva smiled triumphantly.  
"This is why you're my friend." Lily laughed.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Who are you going with to Hogsmeade, Min?" Minerva rolled her eyes at her friend.  
"Hey, it's Valentine's! _You. Need. A. Date._ "  
"It would be preferable if I went alone."  
"On Valentine's? No way! Let me see that note." Minerva tried to hide the note that she clutched on, but Lily's hands were faster than hers.  
" _Dearest Minnie,_  
 _Meet me at the RofR at 9pm tonight to find out who I am._  
 _\- your secret admirer._ "  
"Give me that!" Minerva snatched the note back with a smile.  
"Ah, ah, ah! I need to fix you up before you meet this secret admirer, darling."

Lily did not say another word. She knew who it was and she was not going to say anything. She swore to keep her mouth shut.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Perfect! Now, go up there and meet that admirer of yours."  
"Yeah, yeah."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Just remember, Padfoot, do not cross her. Just don't" Remus reminded  
"I won't do that, Moony. I like her too much to do that to her."  
"Just... take care of her for us. Her anger kinda changes her attitude during practice."  
"I'll take care of her. I really will"

He was nervous. He was really, really, really nervous. Imagine Sirius Black, the ultimate heartbreaker of Hogwarts, getting nervous just because he didn't want to disappoint his crush.

 **8:50**.

He fixed his tie for the thirtieth time and fixed the bouquet.

 **8:59**.

Sirius waited by the door. He was so nervous, he inhaled and exhaled loudly before hearing the door creak.

 **9:00**

She was nervous. Who could it _possibly_ be?

She entered the Room of Requirement to see a table set up for two, a vase containing a single rose in the middle.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." A voice said from the back.

"Did you?" She said with a small smile playing at her lips.  
"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine you would do something like this for me.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Take a seat, Marlene, I'll just get something to drink."

Something was off. He liked Marlene, he really did. She was athletic, a keeper for the Quidditch team, actually, she was smart, funny, kind. She was everything he could ever ask for, but something was missing. He was missing _her_ smile, _her_ sarcasm. No, not Marlene, **_her._**

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, why did you call for me here?"  
"I just wanted to ask, if I'm not intruding," She urged him, telling him it was alright.  
"I was just- never mind."  
"What is it?"  
"I was wondering if you felt something for Sirius."  
Her mind was swimming. Did he feel something for her? Did she feel something?  
"Did he send you?"  
"He has nothing to do with this. I called you here because I like you, as a friend that is, and I wanted you to know that. That's it." She appreciated the gesture. She liked him as a friend too, and he would do well to take care of Alice, she hoped.  
"It's quite late now, Frank, I should get going. It's great that you've found a friend in me, and I, you. Thank you." She smiled and he escorted her to the door.

When he was sure Minerva was out the door, he brought out a small device.

"I think it's positive. Positive, boys, positive."

He could hear cheering from the other side of the line. **_Victorious_**.

o0o0o0o0o0o

As she rounded the corner, she heard a voice, an all too familiar voice.

" **Minerva McGonagall."**

It echoed through the hall. She felt the hairs on her skin rise. She slowly turned back, facing the person.

"Black."

She stood still. He walked slowly, as if on an invisible line. Her eyes were focused on him, her emerald pools, drawn to him.

" _What do you want?_ " She asked simply.  
"You."  
"That's not one of the..." Her voice weakened as he was nearer to her. She was backing away until she had no space left. Her back was against the wall.  
"... _options_." She added softly.  
"I'm a rulebreaker, McGonagall, I do what's not allowed." He whispered to her ear.  
His mouth hovered hers, his palms were firmly planted beside her head.  
"Tell me to stop, because I think I'm falling for you, Minerva McGonagall."  
"Prove it." She breathed out.  
She closed her eyes as he ghosted his lips on hers.  
"I thought you hated me?" He smiled.  
"Shut up, Black."  
She grabbed his collar and pressed his lips on hers. Her arms snaked around his neck uncharacteristically.

o0o0o0o0o0o

" **Merlin! Potter, it's working**!" Lily exclaimed as she listened to the device.  
"I _told_ you it would work!"

* * *

A/N

It kinda feels good to be back! I haven't really written something in yhe longest time and I must admit, I miss writing so much.

Here's a Sirius/Minerva fic that I thought of a few weeks back. I have chosen to disregard canon and place McGonagall in the Marauder Era. Here, she's a 7th year and the rest are 6th years. I will explain what happened to make Sirius and McG the same age.

Again, I'm disregarding canon and making a timeline of my own! (How exciting)

I hope you enjoyed this little... thing. More coming!

-Hope-


	2. When We Were Young

Hello dearies!

I hope you enjoy this little thing right here :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: When We Were Young**

That was years ago now. It didn't need to matter anymore, did it?  
She's living her dream life, he's in Azkaban.  
It was his _fault_.  
He should have listened to her.

It did not matter now. All that matters is that Hogwarts must be saved from a criminal on the loose. Harry must be protected.

She didn't care if he was Harry's godfather or not.

He cannot touch Harry, she will make sure of it.

She heard three knocks, all too familiar to her.

"Come in!"  
"Minerva, he's _here."_ Remus managed to say.  
"Where is here?"  
"He's in Hogwarts, my office. And he asked me if he could..." He trailed off.  
"He could what, Remus?"  
"If he could see you. Right here, right now." Remus looked down, not wanting to look at Minerva in the eye.  
"Send him in, then."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Minerva!" He entered, walking up to her immediately, gripping her shoulders and embracing her. She backed away inmediately.  
"What do you _want_ from me? More so, what do you _want_ from this school?"  
"It's been too long and I just wanted to tell you that my offer still stands. We could get married and we could run off together and adopt Harry." He said in a rush and smiled weakly.  
"We can't. We can't do all of that." She shook her head.  
"We can, we can do what we want now, the war-"  
"I'm married." She pursed her lips.  
"You can't be. We made a vow..."  
"That you broke when you killed Peter Pettigrew and all those other people! You can't just do that, Sirius! I can't do this. What about the _children?_ What about the _school?"_  
 _"Do_ you love me?" He asked.  
She kept silent, commanding her tears not to fall.  
 _"Do you love me?_ " He asked again.  
"What will you do if I say no?" She asked.  
"I will leave you alone, if that's what you want."  
"Then _leave."_ She said.  
"So, this is it? This is our final goodbye, then."  
"I hope it is." Her eyes avoided his.  
"Then, goodbye, Minerva McGonagall. It was a pleasure to have loved you." He smiled sadly as he turned to leave the door.  
As he left, tears had started to fall. It was true, she did love him, but he was gone for too long.

She partially lied to him, yes, she was married once. Her husband had left for a business trip and never returned. She received a letter a few months later that his body had been found in Egypt. How it happened, she did not know. The doctors only told her that it was a heart attack, the healers said it was venom from a type of snake.

She didn't dare answer his question. She wanted to avoid the fact that her feelings were still in a little corner of her heart. She wanted him gone because of the pain he had caused her.

Maybe, she loved him, but she didn't love him as she did. Maybe she did, but she chose to ignore it.

" ** _Merlin, Lily, I hope you were here_.**"

o0o0o0o0o0o

"No, Albus, you do not understand!"  
"If you will, Minerva, it is-"

Three urgent knocks were heard on the door.

" _Come in!_ " Dumbledore said, clearly annoyed.

"Headmaster, Professor, the Fat Lady's portrait has been slashed!" The head boy said, panting and completely out of breath.

Albus and Minerva shared a look before the Head Boy bolted out the door and they followed suit.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Minerva, I should ask you to be careful. You were involved with-"  
"He came to me this afternoon." She said.  
"He- **_what?"_**  
"He asked me to run away with him and Harry. I said no. He asked me what I wanted and I asked him to stay away."  
"Why?" Albus asked.  
"Because as long as he is here, he's one step closer to death." Minerva sighed.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"She still loves him, I can tell." Albus sat down on the armchair.  
"Well, she's doing _really_ well with hiding it!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.  
"She is." Albus chuckled.  
"He came here right after the incident yesterday, you know."  
"And, what happened?" Albus leaned closer.  
Madam Pomfrey looked around to see if there were any eavesdroppers.  
"He was asking me to give her this." She whispered, and held up an envelope. "He told me to give it to her in case he dies. He really, really loves her. He couldn't even tell her the truth that he wasn't the one who killed Peter Pettigrew or committed the mass murder."  
"Remember that Order meeting? She walked out when we heard the news of a dead Peter Pettigrew. She slapped Sirius in the face."

"When he entered, yes I remember that Order meeting. It was normal. James, Lily and Peter were her students."

" _ **It wasn't Sirius.**_ " Minerva mumbled under her breath, her back against a particularly large cabinet.

If it wasn't him, then who?

* * *

A/N

Hello dearies!

I really had fun with this chapter, playing with the characters and all. I'd be making a few "flashbacks" in the next few chapters to depict what really happened.

I hope you enjoyed this little... thing.

-Hope-


	3. Gravity

Hello dearies! It's vacation in my side of the world. MWAHAHAHAHA

I hope you enjoy this little thing right here :)

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Gravity**

 _"Life is so full of uncertainties, maybe that's the reason why life is so exciting. Live your life well, darling."_ Her mother told her when she was young. She trusted her mother, she followed every word.

When she was twelve, she met a boy as old as she was, he had the most charming smile, a curl of his hair always seemed to fall on his face, she smiled.

When she was sixteen the boy told her stories - stories pureblooded wizards and witches told their children. He grimaced, he hated them, they were the reason he started a year later in his education - they had a grand party that lasted for months.  
"Stupid, I know." He said. She remained quiet.

A month after, he kissed her. They were happy.  
He told her that one day, when he grew to be a man, he would travel the world. He asked her to come with him, she said yes.

When she was seventeen, her mother died. Her spirit wanted to die with her mother - her light and guide. She was shattered. The boy simply watched her. He did not pick up her pieces. He let her heal, his glow entered through the cracks.

When she was nineteen, the war had begun. She remembered that day. How can she forget?  
She remembered the warm summer breeze, the brightness of that day, so contrary to the events to happen later on.

She remembered the feel of cool metal on her finger. The feeling of his warm embrace.

He promised the world to her. The world they imagined together. A promise of security and happiness.

She turned him down.

"It's not as if I don't love you! I love you, isn't that enough? We can't just..."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Then believe me, I will protect you. Believe me, Minerva."  
"What about your family? Are you not already a disgrace to them? Do you know the consequences of marrying me? I can't marry you, not now. Please."

She refused to follow her dead mother's request. That part of her died with her mother.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Professor McGonagall?" She sighed, stood up and opened the door for her visitor.  
"Yes, Remus?" She opened the door to a haggard man, raw scratches filled his arm, his eyes, pleading desperately.  
"You must help me, Minerva. I've done something extremely terrible."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Albus!" She panted, running up the stairs.  
She needed this over right now.  
"Albus, **please**!"  
The door opened almost immediately, almost sending her tumbling in.  
"Yes, Minerva?"  
"You... you have to stop Cornelius. Please, Albus." She pleaded, catching her breath.  
"Do it for Harry, he's all Harry's got left."  
 _'He's all I got left.'_ She whispered to herself  
"Does Miss Granger still have her time turner?" He asked with a small smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o

She saw him fly away, away from Hogwarts, from her.  
She didn't even tell him she was sorry. She didn't tell him how much he still meant to her.

She wanted to tell him that she shouldn't have pushed him away. She wanted to tell him that she still wanted a life together.

She wanted to just hold him.  
But he was far away. Just like that night.

o0o0o0o0o0o

They were at the doorway that night. They tried to fight him. They tried to do everything.

She remembered standing by the doorway, watching as You-Know-Who killed her best friends. She remembered Lily's deafening screams and Harry's loud crying. She witnessed everything, she witnessed how Harry defeated him.  
She cradled Harry that moment, she kissed him on the forehead, trying to soothe him.  
She left right before Snape entered the room. She only heard of reports of what had happened that night at Order meetings, she cried of grief.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Professor McGonagall?" Minerva opened the door.  
"Remus, come in."  
"I don't think that will be necessary, Minerva. You see, I've resigned." Remus smiled apologetically.  
"Where will you be working?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Always a mystery, the great unknown."  
There was a comfortable silence between them. Remus smiled slightly.  
"You know, you can always find him in the usual. Your usual, I mean." Remus chuckled. "I hope that can become of use to you. Good luck with the school, McGonagall."  
"Thank you, Lupin." The corners of her lips curved up a little, forming a small smile for her old friend.  
"Oh, and Lupin,"  
"Yes?"  
"Take care of yourself more."  
"Oh, alright. You take care, Minerva. I'm only a letter away if you need me."

* * *

A/N

After a few-ish months, I'm baaack!

It feels great to be writing again, honestly.

I was inspired by Sara Bareilles' Gravity. I'm starting to fall for the song and IT'S BEEN ON REPEAT FOR SO LONG AHHHHHHH. Anyways, I've been gone for so looooong!

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it.

-Hope-


	4. Gasping

Hello dearies! I hope you enjoy this little thing right here :)

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gasping**

She put a little more concealer on her wrist, hoping it would cover up forever. She was young, and she still regrets it. It was the biggest mistake in her life, and she was trying her best to cover up for it, even if it meant physically covering it up.

She smoothed out her sun dress. She had wanted to stay indoors, but Albus insisted that they have a meeting in the middle of summer. She was hesitant to go. Her entire body hurt, and the heat was impossible.

It was 1 p.m., and beads of sweat had started to stick her hair to the nape of her neck. She didn't want to apparate in muggle London (where her flat was). Her wrist had started to hurt. She started to panic. It's been almost fourteen years since it last-

She was glad to still be alive today, though, but she had to carry the burden.

The pain continued to be difficult to bear, and even if her tolerance for pain was extremely high, this was too much for her. She knew what the pain meant - it was the price she had to pay for defying him. She started to breathe heavily. Everything was immensely blurred, then she felt herself let go.

o0o0o0o0o0o

She woke up a few hours later, confused of what was happening, but she knew where she was. Why was she in a hospital? More specifically, how was she in St. Mungo's?

"Oh good, you're awake now, Professor McGonagall." the healer approached her. She knew the healer - Rye, she thinks. He was her student a few years back. She looked at his uniform. True enough, "S. Rye" was embroidered above his left upper pocket.  
"Uhh, Mister Rye, how did I get here?"  
"Jenkins, our new intern, was on her way here. She was on the same bus as you were and she saw you collapse."

Rye pointed to the direction of a lady wearing a muggle doctor's coat. Minerva eyed her carefully, she looked extremely familiar, but how?

"Glad to see you awake, Professor McGonagall," Jenkins exclaimed. "You gave us quite the scare."  
Minerva couldn't place it, but the wild curls crammed in a bun was so distinguishing.  
"Have I met you before, Miss Jenkins?" Minerva had to question her. She was positive she had never met Jenkins before, but it couldn't be.  
"Oh more than a few times, actually. You probably don't remember yet."

o0o0o0o0o0o

She had drifted off to sleep again after sending a letter to Albus to explain her absence.

She woke up in cold sweat, her body still trembling from the dream she had. It was absolutely terrifying, and she couldn't do anything. She felt as if she was being tortured by the Cruciatus, and she felt that if this continued to go on, she would go insane.

"Minerva, you're awake! How are you feeling, my dear?"  
"Albus- I-I don't kn-know," Minerva tried to sit up, but the pain was unbearable.

A dog licked her arm, and looking more closely, Minerva stared at Albus.

"You know it's not safe for Snuffles to be here, Albus," she glared.  
"But I thought having him would make you feel better," Albus smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"What were you _thinking,_ Albus Dumbledore? You could have gotten him killed!" Minerva, now fully recovered, was pacing her office.  
"I thought it would make you feel better!"  
"Make me feel better? You thought bringing Sirius from a thousand miles away is going to help me recover? He could have been _killed_ by just being here! Plus, it's not okay for my _ex-fiance_ to be making me feel better, Albus. There's a reason I married someone else. Sirius is not the solution to everything."  
"Why are you getting so defensive, then?" Albus smirked.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Minerva looked at the Prophet that the owl had just dropped off, and stared at it in shock.

No wonder her wrist still hurt.  
No wonder her head still throbbed.  
No wonder the nightmares returned.

The Dark Mark had appeared at the World Cup, wizards and muggles were dead. The Weasleys were there, she remembered. _Harry_.

o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been a relief to find Harry at the Great Hall on September 1st, but it wasn't a relief for Minerva to hear that the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be taking place in Hogwarts. She had known of the plan, true, but she was extremely against it.

The last time the Tri-Wizard Tournament had taken place, someone died. It wasn't safe for students, she thought. It wasn't safe for anyone.'

Albus assured her, though. Albus told her that Alastor Moody would be there to take care of everything. She nodded as if everything would be fine, but it wasn't. She wasn't sure of Moody, even if she'd known him for a very long time. She was suspicious, even. This guy wasn't the Moody she knew, and it was as if she knew him from some place else.

That night, the pain she felt was excruciating. Nightmares flooded her mind, memories of the past were haunting her, and she felt as if she were drowning in them.

o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Her mother was dead. Worse? It had been from the hand of an Order member. The Order promised to protect her, she trusted them, and she eventually realized how wrong it was to._

 _She was filled with rage, the fire had started to burn._

 _She locked herself up. She felt so naive to even believe that they would protect her. She felt so naive to believe that Dumbledore would protect her._

 _She wanted protection, she wanted people who matched her rage. With Voldemort on the rise, she decided where she stood in this war. It was better to be protected._

 _Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peter grew more concerned as the days passed. Her usual sarcastic-yet-playful demeanor turned dark, each world she uttered seemed as if it were laced with venom._

 _Lily had noticed that she would slip out in the middle of the night. Lily noticed her eyes darkening. Lily noticed that she wore longer sleeves._

 _Lily knew._

 _Lily cornered her one night. Her jaw tightened, her shoulders were squared. Lily tried to talk her out of this, but it was too late._

 _She had the Dark Mark now._

* * *

A/N

After more than a year, I HAVE RETURNED!

I'm not how sure how good this chapter is, but I do hope that you enjoyed this cliffhanger (ish). We're in Goblet of Fire now, so I guess there will be a few more chapters left. This chapter's more Minerva-centric, and so is the next chapter (most probably), and the next few will probably revolve around Sirius haha.

I hope you guys enjoyed this thing! Review/fave/follow for more!

-Hope-


	5. Shallow

Hello dearies! I hope you enjoy this little thing right here :)

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Shallow**

She woke up again, her nightgown was drenched in sweat, and her hair clung to her skin. Her arm felt twisted and burned at the same time, and it was getting even more unbearable by the second. She needed to set her mind straight, or she would never have a moment of peace. It was past three in the morning, and knowing that there should be no students awake by this time, Minerva left to find comfort in the common room. Instead, she found a shaking Harry Potter. Fear was evident in his eyes, and tear tracks stained his face.

"P-pro-f-fessor?"  
"Harry, is everything alright?" His eyes, so much like his mother's, were now panic stricken. She couldn't help but feel bad for him.  
"I'm sorry, I should go to bed now," Harry whispered, his voice hoarse.  
"Potter, tell me, is everything alright?"  
"Professor, it hurts so much," he cried. "And it feels like it's killing me! My scar never-"

Harry continued to cry, and she made it a point to sit near the fire next to him and act like the mother figure she should be. It was three in the morning after all, it was alright to be vulnerable. Right now, Harry needed his parents, but they're both dead, and Sirius isn't here either. Harry is in her house, and it is her duty responsibility to protect him, care for him, and love him as one of her own children. After all, she promised Lily that she would take care of Harry and make sure that he would be loved. She sat down next to him and pulled him close. He cried to her, his tears never seemed to end.

"Harry, let me tell you something," she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He just stared at her, puffy eyed, with tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
"W-what is it?"  
"I can feel the pain too," she smiled sadly to him. His eyes widened in shock. She showed him the mark and told him her story.

o0o0o0o0o0o

One week later.

One week later, Potter was named a Tri-Wizard Champion. She could see the shock and panic in his eyes. She knew those eyes too well, and she knew that he wanted no part in this. She pleaded Albus to let Harry go, that Harry was just a boy who knew so little about life, of the dangers of life. She knew that she needed to protect Harry as much as she can, but how could she if Harry was going to be in _constant danger?_

She received a letter from Sirius that night, pleading her to pull Harry out of the competition.

He floo-ed to her office that night.

"Why in _Merlin's name are you here?_ " She half-shouted as a cloud of ash _poof-ed_ from her fireplace. He only smirked (typical Sirius).  
"Good evening to you too, Professor McGonagall."  
"You _bloody_ well know that this is _not_ the proper place for you to be in, _Black,_ " she spat his name with contempt.  
"I missed you too!"  
"You promised to stay away, Black."  
"Yes I did, but that time, my godson was not going to put his life on the line for Merlin-knows-what challenges, Minerva."  
"I'm afraid I didn't make my meaning _plainer._ What I meant was: this place is not safe for someone on the run, Black. High-ranking officials who can happily _return_ you to _Azkaban_ are here. You promised Dumbledore that you wouldn't stay near the school for _your_ safety, not for my _personal_ and unprofessional preferences."

He was walking around her office, smiling fondly at the little trinkets around her place. She gave up trying to make him leave. Eventually, she took a seat behind her desk and tried to grade some papers.

"Your office hasn't changed one bit. Well, there really isn't much to change, I suppose," he said, gently letting his fingertips graze over the golden picture frame.

"Now is not the time to discuss by decorating preferences, Sirius," she crossed her arms  
"Nice to know we're back on a first-name basis, Minerva," he grinned.  
" _Shut up,"_ she rolled her eyes and balled her fists.

He walked around her office even more, eventually smiling as he spotted the tartan throw on her couch.

"Black, I _highly suggest_ that you leave if you have nothing better to do but look around my office."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Eventually, Black had Albus called from his office and pleaded him to remove Harry from the tournament, but Albus sighed, saying that the Ministry firmly told him that "rules are rules, Dumbledore." Albus' hands were tied.

Minerva tried her best to guide Harry, but she knew that she couldn't coach him (technically, that was cheating because she knew everything that was happening). She just couldn't rub off the feeling that "Alastor" was behind all this. She just needed the evidence that whoever is impersonating Alastor Moody is using polyjuice, and that would be the turning point.

o0o0o0o0o0o

He returned to her office a few days before the first task.

" _Sirius, I told you a hundred times not to visit Hogwarts!"_ She was absolutely fuming, her lips were drawn into a thin line and her fists were tightly balled.  
" _I remember telling you that I will not allow Harry to go through with this!"_ Sirius shouted back, taking Minerva by surprise.

Sirius sighed, flopping down restlessly on her couch.

"I know you care about Harry, Black, but no matter what you do, you're still a criminal on the loose," she softened.  
"You care too much, Min, but I don't want to lose him like-"  
"You did with James?" She sighed. "Sirius, he's so much more than that! He'll be fine, I promise you."

* * *

A/N

Eyyyyyy! They're trying to co-parent Harry now! I wonder what will happen next? Hmm.

I hope you guys enjoyed this thing! Review/fave/follow for more!

-Hope-


End file.
